1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pontoon boat of the type including a substantially horizontal deck and a plurality of horizontally spaced apart above deck components projecting upwardly from the deck to define passageways between the horizontally spaced apart components. Such passageways usually open immediately outward of marginal portions of the deck and, for safety reasons, are provided with gates in order to prevent accidental movement of any passengers through the passageways and into the water while the pontoon boat is underway. In addition each of the gates includes a control switch operatively associated therewith and serially connected within the ignition circuit of the associated marine engine and each of the switches is "open" when the associated gate is moved even slightly from the closed position thereof toward the open position thereof. In this manner, operation of the marine propulsion engine of the pontoon boat may not occur unless all of the gates are in the fully closed positions, an emergency bypass switch under the control of the helm being provided to override the control of the gate switches in an emergency or otherwise necessary condition.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different forms of gates heretofore have been provided including electric circuit controlling switches operatively associated therewith. In addition, it is also known to provide gates, in one form or another, for above deck passageways between horizontally spaced apart boat components projecting upward from a deck surface. However, I am unaware of any boat passageway gate having a control switch operatively associated therewith in a manner such that an associated marine propulsion system may be rendered operative only when the gate is in the fully closed position and is automatically rendered inoperative when the associated gate is shifted a predetermined amount from the fully closed position thereof toward the open position.